A Place called Home
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU (One shot for now), a few months after leaving iCarly & Seattle, Sam has made a new life in LA. Relationship Sam/Cat. Rated M for femslash.
**A/N: I take reference from the episode "#MyPoober", where Sam hass 16 years old on her police arrest file. So in this universe, that means "#Pilot" happened after the episode "iQuit iCarly". Finally in my opinion of course. No real chronology to history, you see where you place it.**

 **...**

 **A place called home**

 **Venice, Los Angeles  
** **Apartment 22 to SP & CV**

Going inside, Sam sighed exhausted but happy to come home.

Home.

It is a foreign word for her yet, even after several months living in Los Angeles and also because of the reasons for her departure, but she does not regret nothing. She could no longer live in Seattle, not with her supposed best friend who replaced her and her mother ... well, it's not like Pam is very concerned about her daughter.

Sometimes, the "blonde headed demon" wonders what would have happened if iCarly never saw the video of Dave & Fleck and if they have never had contact with the two boys, then maybe Carly and her would still be best friends and they will never have noticed their "different" for participation in webshow.

Maybe it's better this way, then she has been left Seattle without looking back and she took the first bus to the south, she thought to go to San Diego, but she made a stop in the city of angels. Here, she saved this strange little redhead, redhead who seemed to have trouble with a group of boys and "mama" took care of the problem ... with some broken bones for them.

That's how she met Cat Valentine, at first glance, they really have nothing in common but she is very quickly attached to this girl, she made him think of Carly without her childish side, but also very different as the redhead never found her, even when Sam could be unripe. Sam quickly matures in staying near to Cat, especially regarding problems of family of the redhead, with her brother and her parents, Sam invited her to stay and live with her as her roommate.

It was not a problem for Sam, as she has many false ID cards and nobody asked her anything as long as she paid the rent. The two girls were babysitting at first, until Sam landed a modeling job when she accompanied Cat at her school, HA.

"Cat ?!" Sam said loud enough in the apartment to see if her friend is there.

Shrugging, Sam put her business on the couch and opened the door leading to the private garden (she barricaded their garden so that nobody can see or this stupid dog who likes to sleep on their couch), the blonde still wants enjoyed the heat of the afternoon and she removes her clothes and bra (keeping only her panties) for sunbathing. She has good grows from the time and her chest attracted many eyes of men (and sometimes women), she found a new way to turn heads without using her fists.

Topless, the blonde lies the towel lying on the grass and she closes her eyes.

This modeling work is quite exhausting but it pays well (and a part of her hope that Carly sees these magazines she likes to read and become jealous) and it occupies her mind as she received a call from Freddie few days ago.

She was surprised that after her departure, he wanted to keep contact with her (Sam thought he would be happy that she is no longer in his life hell), she thought he hated her but Freddie said he never hated her, and he lacks her as Carly has become a bitch since her departure. Carly wanted does iCarly again with Freddie but he refused, saying that it is not iCarly without Sam, which upset Carly and she said him horrible things.

He said also that he wanted to live with his father in LA, something about his mother having planned an arranged marriage with a daughter of an friend or something, and Freddie having enough of her behavior (and her broken promise left him more freedom), Freddie wanted to escape his mother in living with his father.

Sam smiled, it'll do him good to see a familiar face other than friends of Cat, she became quite friendly with this girl in gothic look but nothing more, she had not wanted to know them better ... perhaps a day.

Think about Freddie reminds her of their first time, when she took the place of her sister Melanie in QUISP, not the most glamorous time doing it sat on the toilet but it was good, maybe not as she had hoped but she could not choose better at the time and she has no regrets.

Sam lets out a groan at the memory, it was really fun to play with the boy, perhaps they should be recommenced if an opportunity arises.

This can give her an idea to have fun with a boy for Cat, as the blonde & the redhead are "friends with benefits". Not they have become magically lesbian to their meet but have fun with the same sex is nice for Sam and Cat is not so innocent as that, contrary to what the friends of the redhead may believe.

Yes, it can be quite fun.

* * *

"So Sammy, you showing off you?" Cat said unexpectedly.

Sam looks up to see her roommate watching her and licking her lips, the blonde was so lost in her thought that she did not hear Cat. At least she is alone, not like last time when Robbie was with Cat and Sam must "correct" him for enjoy the view without her permission.

"Like I'm the one that remains naked all day at home" Sam teases her back.

Cat laughed, since she met Sam, she has not felt the need to keep anything hidden from the blonde, even her body. She trusted her completely since she saved her of the life of her "family" pretty crazy.

Cat wearing a pretty outfit today's: a mini pink shorts with a white belt and a pink top with the word "Babe" written in blue on the garment, and with a very good cleavage for eyes's pleasure, Sam was very quickly realized that the redhead likes to wear short clothes.

"Wait, I'll join you" Cat said before removing her clothes.

Cat joins her quickly and with her bra by cons. The redhead lies to her sides, and looking at her, a warmth spreads throughout the abdomen of Sam and Cat noticed it.

"Your nipples harden, is it me excites you or it is the wind?" Cat laughs.

Sam smiled, as if she did not know the answer, but she can clearly see her nipples to hard it well also under her bra.

The blonde can not help but put a hand under her panties and tease her clitoris, which soon to harden too.

"You want to help Sammy? You should be ashamed to touch you in front your roommate?" Cat said severely but Sam recognized her teasingly behind.

Then Cat wants to play at it today, they can be two to this little play.

"Kitty, you're too beautiful, I can not resist" Sam puts a fake pout on her face.  
"Aww, Sammy touches herself in thinking of me" Cat bites his lower lip "you're beautiful too, your boobs are perfect."  
"You can touch them if you want" Sam brings a shy smile.

Cat does not pray because she leans towards her, and she begins to weigh her breasts. Without warning, she gently pinches the right breast of the blonde, and the panties of Sam quickly becomes wet. Suddenly, her tongue out of her mouth and arises on her areola. Damn it! What divine sensation! The world stops and there are more than two girls now.

Cat approaches to her string and she plays with the twine, she kissed the thin cloth between her mouth and her very wet pussy. She removes the last obstacle and puts her mouth on the vulva of Sam. So intense, Sam can barely retain her screams of pleasure. She feels Cat tickle her clit and put her tongue in her, a finger in her little asshole. Her mouth, damn, her mouth ... Cat licks it and gives intense pleasure for Sam, a ghost of a memory in toilets of QUISP.

Cat gets up, Sam receives the non-release message that it is at her to return the favor.

Her bra falls quickly, the hungry mouth of Sam comes to rest on the small breast of the redhead. The taste of her skin, the scent that emerges, while it gives her dizzy again, as each time they do. Sam down the panties of Cat, and a first lick snatches a little moan. Taste is always salty, she thinks recognize a banana flavor, a bit strange but the blonde like it, maybe Cat had fun before coming to her. Sam takes things in hand beginning with her swollen clit.

Nose in her bald pussy, Sam licks her "apricot" with passion. She kneaded the button of love with a hand, and she enters in her ass with the other hand. Her groans of happiness appear indicate her satisfaction, Sam devours her sex with passion, she pushes her tongue into her hole, and Cat love it.

 **...**

While Sam did her best to satisfy her "friend with benefits", Sam begins to imagine a fantasy to do it with Freddie & Cat simultaneously.

She and Cat are on the sofa in erotic lingerie: Cat wearing only a small dark pink corset and pink-red suspenders and stockings, while Sam was with dark blue and black colors. Sam inserting a dildo into the opening of Cat for prepare her for their man, sat on the couch in front of them.

Then, the two girls approach him and begin to lick his penis with their tongues touching themselves, while Sam was holding the dick of Freddie with a hand. Then, Sam is positioned above of Cat to give her oral treatment but she could not do it like Freddie took her from behind with a certain animal force, as Sam had fantasized about him.

Finally, they will all three in Sam's bed with a Freddie lying on the bed, up and down a Cat back on him and on him, while he held her by the hips, and a Sam ravaged and happy watching on the side playing with herself.

This is not the fantasy that Sam imagined, she thought of other scenarios such as Cat & Freddie fucking on the kitchen table with Cat on top, Sam in a outfit schoolgirl having sex with Freddie in the rain on her bike, a version of Cat with the blond short hair and the advantages of body of Sam, sucking greedily Freddie standing, while the girl is sitting sidesaddle position on the couch.

The spirit of Sam still was working she continued intinctivement to please Cat, introducing a whole finger in her anus and three fingers in her vagina.

"Ooooohhhh FFUUUCCKKK, IT'S TOO GOOD SAM, CONTINUES" the redhead screams her pleasure.

Neither girls care if the neighbors can entenders, or they do not want bothering them and letting them enjoy their "pleasure".

Sam swallows her juice conscientiously in continuing her round trips with her fingers. The enjoyment of Cat arrives, still a little and ...

"AAAAHHHHHHH SAM, I LOVE YOU, OOHH FUCK, IT'S TOO GOOD, YESSSS AAAHHHH" the redhead cries one last time before collapsing on the towel.

A final waterfall of cum out of her pussy and floods the face of the blonde.

Sam relishes the taste of Cat, enjoying her treat and a thought comes to her mind.

 _Did Freddie like fountains girls?_ , Sam thinks licking her fingers cover of Cat's cum.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
